


Façade

by Smuttastics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the Smut, Author!Rose, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nymphomania, PWP, Troll-Human alternate earth, Xeno, kink requests taken, self-indulgent fic, tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttastics/pseuds/Smuttastics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalaonde, early high school graduate, Harvard alumni, and practicing psychiatrist. At the tender age of twenty-two, you’re already on your way to becoming a millionaire due to your second career as an author, but you try to live under the radar due to your dislike of publicity.<br/>…But quite a few interesting people live under the radar.<br/>Before you know it the organized, routine life you’ve lived your whole life is gone, and you have no idea how the fuck you’re ever going to face your mother after everything you’ve done.<br/>All you have left is your façade and even then, it’s not much.<br/>Alternately titled: Rose Is An In Denial Nymphomaniac And Has Sex With Everyone.<br/>Also humanstuck is stupid in my opinion, trolls and humans live on earth together.<br/>Enjoi.<br/>Edit: And I thought I could write without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Motherfuckin' Company

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not for innocent minded or those squeamish to Xeno, tentabulges, smut, or any other kink on the face of the earth. Not all of them are in this chapter but many will appear eventually.  
> You have been warned.  
> -Smuttastics  
> P.S.: I apologize for any inconsistencies in characterization in advance.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:32 --  
TT: Jade Harley.  
TT: Where the hell are you, might I ask?  
GG: jeez rose are you worried about me or something :p  
TT: Not a bit my dear friend. You just happened to go missing for three days, why ever would I worry?  
TT: That would be ever so silly to needlessly cause myself stress or to distract from my clients  
TT: Wouldn’t it be?  
GG: im sorry rose I didn’t mean to worry you  
GG: stuff came up and I had to go out of town for a convention  
TT: An anime convention?   
GG: no! robotics  
TT: I see. Well, next time, if it is not too troublesome, leave your roommate a note.  
TT: She would greatly appreciate it.  
GG: of course! never gonna make that mistake again :)  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: When will you be home?  
GG: i should be home tomorrow afternoon  
GG: do you miss me or something ;p  
TT: No comment  
GG: i knew it  
GG: i miss you too  
TT: Hurry back  
GG: okay! <3  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:59 --  
GG: aw :(   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:59 --  
TT: <3  
GG: yay!  
GG: <3 <3 <3  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 22:00--

You sigh softly, barely audible, as you shut off your blackberry. At least you have a bit of closure now, or at the very least that Jade hadn’t been kidnapped or worse. It was more likely that she had just forgotten to tell you where she was going, as usual. Despite the fact that she was a three time Nobel Prize winner, she could be ridiculously absent-minded.

You sigh again, replying your lipstick habitually even though it’s likely perfect, then you run a hand through your messy hair. Where the fuck did your headband go? Why do you even wear that still, you are an adult now.

You sigh again, louder. You need some sort of stress relief, pronto. Normally you’d just go to Jade, but you can’t due to her absence. You don’t think you can wait until tomorrow. Maybe you can-

Suddenly your blackberry vibrates, signifying a pester. It could be anyone. Everyone in your contacts is either an insomniac or nocturnal.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:11--  
TC: wHaT’s MoThErFuCkInG uP sIs :o)  
TT: Hello Gamzee. Fancy hearing from you   
TC: yOu KnOw It  
TC: iS mY fAv SiS bUsY tHiS fInE eVeNiNg?  
TT: It just so happens that I am not, my roommate has been on a trip for a few days and she won’t be back until tomorrow.   
TC: aW sIs  
TC: HoW wOuLd YoU lIKe SoMe MoThErFuCkIn CoMpAnY  
TC: uNtIl ShE gEtS bAck  
TT: I would love that Gamzee.  
TC: HeLl YeAh SiS  
TC: bE oVeR rEaL qUiCk  
\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:19--

A smirk stretches across your lips. This is exactly what you needed. You feel better already, just in anticipation, but you need a fucking shower before he gets here. You kind of forget to shower when you have no reason too, and you’re pretty sure you smell even worse than you feel.

Ten minutes and a quick shower later, you’re sitting on the couch, waiting. Gamzee is usually fairly quick, so it’s not long before he saunters in without knocking, in all of his drug-addled glory. Most people don’t know that he’s just acting a majority of the time.

“Hey sis how goes it?” Gamzee rasps, a lazy smile on his face as he runs a hand through his wild hair. You match his smile with a lipstickless smirk, standing.

“Quite well now. How are you?” You step a bit closer, looking up. His grin widens.

“Motherfuckin’ swell, sis! Got a new type o’ sopor I gotta try out soon.” He holds out a hand to you, and you immediately take it. He twirls you around and grabs your other hand, making your arms cross in front of you so you’re pressed up against him. He sways from side to side rhythmlessly, yet with a rhythm all his own. He twirls you back around so you’re facing him, still swaying. Gradually he pulls you closer, finally kissing your cheek. You can feel his face paint smear slightly at the contact.

“I’m gonna go wash my mother fuckin face, sis. I know how it annoys you when we pail.” He says, leaning in close before he lets you go. You stand for a moment, watching as he goes into your bathroom. After about two minutes of the water running, you follow him, slipping inside as silently as you can. Gamzee doesn’t show that he heard you, but you know he did. Trolls have superb hearing.

A moment later he finishes, drying off his face and turning to you. His face looks so different without that awful grease paint, not that you’d ever say that to him. Without a word he saunters over too you(even though its only three feet, there’s no other way to describe his walk) and picks you up, making up for the foot and a half height difference. Then, achingly slow, he brings his lips to yours, moving them slow, so damned slow. You wrap your arms around his neck, trying to pull him in, make him speed up, but it’s impossible. He grins into the kiss, backing you up into the wall. At least he allows you this pressure, if nothing else.

He squeezes your ass through your skirt, groping you, but not enough to do more that get you a little hotter. One hand moves to various places, your thigh, your hip, your breasts, while the other supports you, kissing you all the while. You’re so hot compared to the chill of Gamzee’s skin, like fire and ice.

He breaks the kiss, moving his lips to your neck briefly, giving it a soft kiss. You bite your lip, desperate for something more, anything. Thankfully you don’t have to wait much longer, though you’re only trading one tension for another.

He spins you around so that his back is to the wall, kissing you again, slipping his ridiculously long tongue into your mouth as he slides down the wall. He positions you so you’re straddling him, sliding your skirt up around your waist, and slowly grinds the wet front of his pants against you panties, making you moan. Damn, that’s good. But still too slow.

“Makara, speed the fuck up.” You growl, grinding yourself down in him, but before you can get far he grabs your hips, stopping all friction. You moan in despair, but this only makes Gamzee grin wider. Fuck him, he needs to fuck you already.

“Ah ah ah little sis. Remember our lessons on patience?” he lowers you quickly, pressing his bulge into you so quickly that you can’t even respond before he pulls away. You forgot how infuriating the highblood could be.

“Now just relax and let me work my mother fuckin miracles.” He huskily rasps, planting another kiss on your neck. And with that he starts again, lowering you onto him and then grabbing your hands. He meets your hips with leisurely roll, and you move only slightly in return, so he doesn’t stop again. After a few minutes of this, you’re a moaning and blubbering mess. You can barely control yourself let alone think coherently.

You’re about two seconds from trying-and likely failing- to overpower Gamzee when he lets go over your hands, chuckling.

“Have at it, my desperate sister. Just don’t go to mother fucking fast or imma have to do it my way.” It takes a moment for that to sink in before you nod. This is definitely a first, he’s never allowed you control. You mustn’t take a mile when he gives you an inch.

You unbutton the troll’s ridiculous clown pants, which are sopping wet, once again grateful for their disdain for underwear. You can feel his lazy stare boring into you, and your fingers fumble slightly with your panties as you pull them aside, moving yourself over his writhing tentabulge that’s clearly looking for something to enter.

Finally you’re in range and his bulge makes contact immediately snaking inside of you. Holy fuck, does that feel good, you think, moaning loudly, your pussy clamping onto the squirming thing. And you’re so sopping wet because of his genetic material that you slide all the way down, so your hipbones are touching his. It takes all the concentration you have not to black out, you are not going to miss this bliss.

“Enjoying yourself, my friend?” Gamzee says, holding you tightly so you can barely move. He doesn’t even sound affected, which you always question later

“Nggghhh-“ you answer, shuddering, shivering and trying to suppress you moans. The unique feeling of his thing writhing inside you is amazing, so amazing.

“Oh my go- Gamzeeeeeeeee! Let me move, let me…” He shooshes you, kissing away the tears that always appeared against your will. As you near orgasm, you cling to the highblood, your body trembling from the pleasure and from your sobs. He continues to shoosh you, saying kind words, as his genetic material flows inside you in waves, filling you almost uncomfortably full.

Things go blank for what could have been seconds, hours, or minutes when you find yourself in a tub full of luke-warm, purple-tinted water. Gamzee is sitting on the toilet beside the tub, miraculously wearing a fresh pair of pants.

“Heeeey sista. You back with me now?” He asks, noticing you looking around. You nod slightly, bringing your knees to your chest, even though there’s no need to cover yourself. The clown grins at you lazily before stooping to kiss your forehead.

“You gonna be right and all soon ya think?” He muses, cocking his head to the side. You can’t help but smile slightly at that as you nod again. His grin widens in reply.

“That’s motherfuckin’ swell, ‘cause Tavbro has been wonderin’ when I all up and went. I gotta head back to him.” You nod, understanding. He always left as soon as he was sure you were fine.

“Goodbye Gamzee. Thank you for the company.” You mumble softly. He nods and kisses the top of your head, and with that he’s gone.

You feel despicable now, you can help it. Allowing yourself to be used as what trolls called a human pail, but it’s worth it at the same time. You reach to pull the plug out of the drain, just sitting there, curled in on yourself. As the last of the water disappears, it takes the last of your tears with it.


	2. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose deals with aftermath, a crabby secretary, and then goes home to wait for her roommate. But, memories come in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my matesprite. Also, I apologize for such a late update, at least it's kinda long...  
> I'll try to update again in a couple weeks.

You wake up on your bathroom floor in a plush robe, who knows how many hours later. You’re not sure how you got there, nor do you remember leaving the tub or even falling asleep. Strange, but not a new experience. You’re sure it’s happened before.

  
A few minutes pass before you can bring yourself to pick yourself up, viewing the aftermath with a sigh. There is indigo dried all over your floor. It would be a royal pain to clean up later, if the stains even come out.

You feel both better and worse after every hook up, so logically, you do it again. And again. And again Really, for as smart as you supposedly are, you sure do some stupid shit.

  
You walk into your bedroom and find your nearest tube of lipstick, reapplying it as you hunt for a clock. Where the hell did your squiddle wall clock go? It was right above your bed last you knew. You’re losing it, Lalonde. Your mind, you mean. Not the damned clock. Though you need to find the fucking clock, why don’t you own more time telling devices?

  
You slip on some actual clothes and wander around the apartment, hunting for a god damned clock, but it’s a lost cause. Even your phone is missing. Instead you opt to look outside, a rough estimate is better than nothing.

  
Surprisingly, it’s blinding on the other side of your mauve blackout curtains. Likely around noon. How that much time has pasted is above you, but you don’t care. That meant that Jade would be home within a few hours. You should probably finish cleaning up the bathroom floor, but the stains have probably set in already, so you’re not going to bother. Jade will be disappointed either way, you just hope that doesn’t mean no sex tonight.

  
Instead you settle down with your most recent novel, which you are very proud of. For once you went out of your comfort zone of penning wizard slash and instead, a vampire fem-slash between a human vampire and an Alternian rainbow drinker was born. This one will likely never reach your publisher, sadly, due to the fact that it’s based on a lovely lady you know, and you’re not sure if she’ll take too kindly to this story. One can hope nonetheless.

  
Except, when you try to continue, the words just won’t flow like usual. This is very rare for you, words always come easily… You sigh and close your laptop lid, giving up for now.  
Now whatever are you to do to kill time?

  
Suddenly, it dawns on you. You have appointments this afternoon. You were supposed to meet a new client and have sessions with a few old ones. You were sure to get an earful from your faithful yet grumpy assistant, Karkat Vantas. Though, you suspect that he’s only so loyal because of the fact that he’s a mutant, and you’re one of the few who knows. For that fact he’ll never leave, but he does make quite a ruckus when you’re late.

  
Quickly, you throw yourself together, styling you hair in record time, and you throw on a pantsuit. You blackberry rematerializes in your hand, discarded from last night. You have many messages, but you’re sure half of them are from Karkat, so you ignore them on your way out the door.

  
(You might have grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff for breakfast and shoved it into your bag on the way out, but there’s no telling.)

  
Ten minutes later, shortly after one p.m., you stroll into the waiting room, a good part of the bottle’s contents in your stomach. Karkat’s on the phone with someone, and if looks could kill. He flips you off as you go into your office, and you can only smirk.

  
A moment later there is a soft knock on your door, and you tell who ever it is to enter. In comes someone only a couple years younger than you, bright green hair, piercings, and a timid smile. They sit down in your chair, and you sit across from them, smiling widely. Apparently you did not miss your new client. This was going to be interesting.  
An hour later, you bid them a farewell and the next client comes in minutes later. You barely have time to take a swig of Smirnoff in between.

  
Finally, your second client leaves, the third comes, and then leaves again. You feel drained, and a bit tipsy by the time you’re done, failing to suppress a yawn. You’re also surprised Karkat hasn’t come in to- There’s a loud knock disrupting your thoughts. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

  
Karkat enters, red eyes scanning you with his usual searing look, though he doesn’t outright scream at you today. That was definitely a plus. You pull out your lovely liquid again, taking another long drink. Karkat sneers and you.

  
“You are so self-destructive it’s not fucking funny. Even the lowest of bulge eating rust bloods have more self-preservation than you, Lalonde.” He crosses his arms over his chest, ever glaring. But you can tell he’s holding back. That’s not something he usually does, you wonder why he is now, so you ask him. You even pretend you can’t hear your words slur.

  
Karkat sighs heavily. “Gamzee pestered me and let me know about last night. Don’t give me that kicked grub look, he didn’t give me any of the disgusting details. But unlike you I actually want to keep this sorry nooksniff I know alive and well. Her name’s Rose fucking Lalonde, maybe you know her? And it’s not just because you’re my employer but because I may or may not have grown to care for you in some fucked up pale way even though I have a grubfucking moirail already. So sit down, give me that shit, and quit pailing everyone you know like a human bucket.”

  
You cringe a few times during his rant. You were pitiful, but you liked how you were. It was what you had known for the past few months, and you were fine with it. Karkat needed to mind his own. Still, you hand over the Smirnoff and take a breath, hoping to quell the fuming troll at least a bit.

  
“I. I’m sorry, Karkat. I was not… aware of your feelings. I shall try to be more considerate in the future…” She pauses, watching him. He still glared at her, but that was always his expression. He wore it to hide his true emotions, like you tried to with your smirks.

  
“I even promise you to make a true effort to avoid tardiness, if it makes you happier. No promises about my lifestyle.” You hiccup, and automatically giggle. Oops.

  
The troll growls, opening the door. “Fucking fine Lalonde, but you cannot come crying to me like some idiot wriggler later because I fucking told you so will be all you get.” And with that, he slams the door behind himself. You cringe, the sound magnified in your head. Suddenly, you’re so much more drained than before. Dealing with angry trolls was hard. It was hard and no one understood.

  
You pack up your things, grateful that today was a shorter day. At least you came in at all today, some days you didn’t at all.

  
You get into your car, heading home, but your mind wanders elsewhere, to the place where this all began. The club was called Inversion, and you stumbled upon it almost by accident. The name was referring to the fact that trolls were nocturnal, opposite of humans, so therefore they were always open to cater to both races. You still remember, very clearly, the day that you had wandered there by accident…

  
_**Months in the past, but not many.** _

  
_You shiver against the cold, pulling your jacket tighter around yourself. It did not help that you had to walk home in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a short maroon cocktail dress and a jacket you were smart enough to bring with. That was the last time you would go to a party with your older sister; she had left you to hook up with some ‘gentleman’. Yeah. Right._

  
_Another shudder runs through you, gooseflesh appearing on your legs. Usually the alcohol would have kept you warm, or at the very least your anger at your sister. But no, you were going to freeze your nipples off at this rate, and home was still at least a mile away. You would be lucky if you made it there in one piece, one way or another._

  
_“Oi. ” You jump, sucking in a breath of frigid air. To your left, standing at the entrance of an alley, is a large maroon blood, with the clothes and make up of a geisha, minus the face paint. She grins in your direction before taking a drag of a cigarette. You eye her cautiously, prepared to kick off your heels and bolt if need be. You knew how dangerous trolls could be, and this was a shady part of town._

  
_“Who are you?” You question confidently, though you can hear a faint slur to your worlds. The troll only laughs, pealing laughter, a hearty sound._

  
_“それは関係ありません。たいが犯される？あなたはかなり “ You quirk an eyebrow. You weren’t sure if she was speaking Japanese, Alternian, or a mix of the two. Either way, you couldn’t understand her and you tell her so, but she only laughs again, dropping her cigarette to the ground, stamping it out. She speaks again, beckoning for you to come towards her._

  
_For a moment you hesitate, then move towards her. She grins wider, almost frighteningly so as she nods her head down the alley. Then she turns and disappears. Against your better judgment, you follow her._

  
_A short distance later, she opens a door, holding it open for a second before entering. You catch it before it shuts and slip in behind her, prepared for anything. Though, you’re a bit surprised anyways._

  
_The place was a club; that much was obvious. There was blaring music and pulsing lights to her right, a mass of writhing grey and peach bodies on the dance floor. Straight ahead was a bar, where two lowbloods were bartending. Your guide grins back at you before making her way to one of the bar tenders, another maroon blood with long, wild hair. The troll turns to the two of you as you approach, and her wide grin falters._

  
_“Damara! What did I tell you about bringing in random people like this? No.” The girl doesn’t seem truly angry, maybe a bit amused. The same expression of amusement graces Damara’s face, making them appear eerily similar. They could be related, even._

  
_The other girl turns to you, holding out a hand. You take in hesitantly. “Sorry about Damara. I’m Aradia. Welcome to Introversion. We’re one of the only clubs that allows both human and troll patrons.” Her smile is warm, putting you at ease. You still weren’t sure why exactly you were there, but it seemed like a pleasant enough place. You thank Aradia for the welcome, and tell her your first name._

  
_“Of course Rose. Glad you’re here.” She giggles, sharing a look with the other troll. You narrow your eyes slightly at that. To your surprise, Damara turns to you and speaks, her words heavily accented._

  
_“You human loves. You human love boy and girl?” Was she asking your sexuality? Aradia groans and facepalms. No wonder she always spoke whatever she spoke, her English was terrible_.

  
_“Um. Yes. I like males as well as females.” You say, slurring faintly. You haven’t a clue why she would ask you that, unless this place catered that kind of service._

  
_“Apparently Damara has other plans for you. Don’t worry, she’ll find some great matches for you.” Aradia’s wide grin returns and she goes back to her bartending. You don’t have time to protest before Damara picks you up, dwarfing you with her size, as caries you bridal style to the other side of the room, to a single door. Inside that door, there are more doors, and you swear you hear moans from behind a few. So this was one of those kinds of clubs._

  
_“Coat off.” The troll orders, setting you down. She’s gone in a flash, leaving you there alone. You debate leaving, but you’re curious and excited. Going against your better judgment yet again, you shuck off your coat. Damara reappears in time to take it from you, and then she motions for you to come with her._

  
_She leads you a room near the end of the hall and opens it, almost shoving you inside. You stumble slightly as the door slams behind you. You nearly fall on your face, but manage to stay upright by sheer luck. There’s a deep yet feminine chuckle from across the room, and your head snaps towards the sound. There on the bed sits a jade-blooded troll, nude except for an array of tattoos and piercings, and a grin._

  
_“Hello dear. Is this your first time here?” Her voice is warm and sultry, and making you want to sit in her lap like a small child and kiss her all at once. You realize you didn’t answer her question, so you nod. She stands, moving closer to you, and it takes everything you have not to stare at her impressive chest._

  
_“Well then. I think I’ll take control tonight then honey. Momma Porrim will take good care of you.” She cups your cheeks, her hands warm and rough and soft all at once. You can’t help but smile a bit, excitement fluttering in the pit of your stomach._

  
_“Quiet one, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming later.” Her grin widens, and she pecks your lips. It’s an effort to hold in a whine of desire, but you manage. How were you this bothered all of the sudden? You were sure your face was tomato red._

  
_“Now, sweetie, what name will I be moaning when I fuck you into the bed?” This time you fail to hold in a whine, barely managing to whisper an answer out. A smirk comes to Porrim’s pierced lips, and she pulls you gently over to the bed._

  
_“A lovely name for a lovely flower.” She slowly, almost sensually, pulls your dress off, taking care to touch every curve as she goes. The dress is discarded and her hand goes to caress your breasts momentarily, before pushing you back, a bit roughly. Before you can even react she’s straddling your waist, grinding her slick crotch onto you, her fluids dripping onto you sloppily. You’re still at a loss for words, but Porrim talks plenty to make up for it._

  
_“Mmm, babe, you’re quite attractive. You have milkiest white skin, the most lovely human rumble spheres… I rarely get clients so sexy. We both got lucky tonight.” As she’s speaking, she leans down closer, your heart racing in your chest. She breathes heavily on your neck, running her nose down it, and then finally tonguing the sensitive skin, her tongue piercing adding to the novelty. You bite your lip to suppress a soft moan, just from that._

  
_You weren’t a blushing virgin, by any means, but you had never experienced this… torture before._

  
_Then suddenly there’s a sharp pain in your neck, your eyes snapping open as you cry out, though you’re surprise when it comes out at more of a strangled moan. These sounds weren’t even yours, where were they coming from? Porrim sucks and laps are the area, smiling against your skin. You’re breathing harder now._

  
_“Porrim…” You whine softly, weaving a hand into her hair, “Please…” You’ve stooped as low as begging, but you didn’t know how much longer you could stand this tension._

  
_“Please what, hon?” She smirks, nipping at your neck again. You groan a bit, frustrated, trying to pull her against you so you could get some friction against your aching pussy._   
_“Please, Porrim, fuck me, make me forget my own name.” You gasp out, desperate, so desperate. The jade blood smirks again above you, but shakes her head._

  
_“Not yet darling. I have more plans for you still.” A needy whine slip out of your mouth, and Porrim chuckles that seductive, warm laugh of hers. She pokes your nose, hovering inches from your face. She was doing this to torture you, it was so frustrating, but you were just getting more excited by the minute._

  
_Quickly, completely opposite from her old pace, slides up your body so that she’s practically sitting on your chest. For the first time, you get a good look at her… Well, her junk. Unsurprisingly, it’s very different from human anatomy, more hermaphroditic in appearance. You can’t help but analyze it, even in your lust clouded state._

  
_Next thing you know her tentabulge is being pressed forward and wriggles its way down your throat. You gag slightly, struggling to breathe, and Porrim pets your head, cooing._

  
_“There there hon, through the nose… That’s it, just focus on breathing while I ruin your pretty lipstick. Mmm, just like that dear.” It’s weird, having something wriggle around in your throat like this, but not entirely unpleasant. Your tongue is being coating with a warm, slightly sweet liquid, and oh my god, that’s actually really delicious. Your moan is muffled by her bulge, and you suck harder. Porrim gasps, grabbing the back of your head so you can’t move._

  
_“Rose, Rose, Rose… The flower with a lovely, hot mouth. I can’t even imagine how nice it’ll feel inside you if you’re… you’re so good like this…” The jade-blood is breathless as she pulls out of your mouth, leaving a trail of green down your chin. You lick your lips to get excess off to taste that sweetness again._

  
_Porrim moves downward, so she’s kneeling between your legs. She runs two fingers along her bulge, slicking them with her material, and she’s about to put them inside when you speak up._

  
_W-wait. Just. Don’t prepare me, I want you so bad…” She’s silent for a long moment, fingers hovering above you, and you wonder for a moment if she heard you. Then, a slow, short bob of the head._

  
_“As you wish, dear.” And with that, her tentabulge begins to squirm inside, practically shoving itself inside._

  
_You gasp, automatically, back arching , and you throw you head back. “Shit…” You curse automatically, clinging to Porrim. There are slight tears in your eyes, which is strange. It barely hurt, but it was almost like you expected it to and the tears came anyways. The trolls simply shooshes you, kissing your damp cheeks._

  
_“It’s okay dear, mother’s got you. The pain will be over shortly, and then you’ll simply feel good. Then you’ll be moaning like a needy whore as I pound into you, like the humans do.” She keeps kissing your cheekbones as she speaks, unmoving inside you, at least as far as thrusting. But that thing, her tenabulge, had a mind of its own, moving around inside of you unlike you had felt before, as if trying to find something to grab onto something._

  
_“P-Porrim…” You whine, clinging to her. She shooshes you, and tells you to relax, it’ll make things better. She strokes your collarbones, your waist, your breasts, and try to do as she says. Instantly, things are better, and you moan. She lets you adjust and squirm under her for a minute before she begins to thrust her hips._

  
_You squeak, clinging tighter to the troll as she murmurs things to you, sweet nothings of narration. Your body is in fire, that good kind, and there’s a hot pressure on your lower stomach. You moan with each thrust, wrapping your legs around Porrim._

  
_It’s not long until you can feel the troll’s bulge swell inside of you, liquid pouring into you, gushing and coating your insides. The sensation pushes you over, your body spasming with pleasure unlike you’ve felt before._

  
You gasp, resting your head against your steering wheel. The memories were vivid, as if they were happening all over again. You take a few deep breaths, trying to calm yourself. You were home, Jade would be back any time now, and they were just memories.

  
You still ached. You wanted to go back there so badly now, but you did tell Jade that you wouldn’t. You promised. But… Maybe a small visit wouldn’t hurt…

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a self-indulgent fic, because I have an unhealthy obsession with all things Rose Lalonde. Also I'm trying to practice writing her for characterization practice for cosplay and roleplay purposes. like you care.  
> If I get negative reviews I will just keep on my computer. If it's liked I'll keep posting. I'll gladly incorporate suggestions into this as well.  
> See you on the next update.  
> I'm always watching.


End file.
